


I will do anything for you

by ll_crystal_lights_ll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll_crystal_lights_ll/pseuds/ll_crystal_lights_ll
Summary: Taking one more look at what was in front of her. she let out a blood-curling scream
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I will do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Good Draco has always been my weakness.   
> I still think despite how J.K.R portrayed the character there is still good in him no matter how the story goes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately the Harry Potter world and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling

2nd May 1998

He could hear the cries of people around him. Random shouts and screams of spells. The sound of the Killing Curse was heard most frequently, he was sure he was hit by one as he fell to the ground. He could still see. He could still think. His heart had not stopped, but it was too slow to be normal.

He was sure he was dead

No. He was not dead, but he was definitely dying.

Lying in the middle of the battlefield, eyes still open, lay the pale body of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince surrounded by a pool of blood, his body still twitching

The war was over. Hermione could feel the exhilaration deep in her bones, relief washed over her as she stood in the middle of it all, in the middle of the battlefield, in the middle of the bodies of the Death eaters, her own friends, her mentors and teachers. The warm feeling that she had got when she realized that it was over disappeared as she recognized some of the bodies around her. She sat down, the weight of it all finally getting the best of her. Harry dropped down by her side as Ron staggered towards them, the same weight of loss and death pulling at him.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Lupin and Tonks?" , she asked. Harry looked down at his feet. Grief overcame her slowly but before she allowed herself to break down she turned to Ron, "Your family?" she asked him expectantly. "All accounted for. Ginny is fine." he said directing his second statement to Harry. Hermione sighed with relief. Despite all that had happened Hermione could not help but let a small smile grace her face as she thought of the red haired family, the feeling of family and home made her think of a certain silver eyed boy who made her feel at home just by thinking of him.

Harry slumped his shoulders sighing in relief. but it became taut once again at the thought of Lavender, Moody, Snape, his mother and father, Dumbledore, everyone who had given their lives or their family to help defeat Voldemort. He remembered scenes from the battle, Greyback bent over Lavender, The Weasley twins fighting against the Crowleys, Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley fighting against Bellatrix. He could not help but remember the look on Mrs.Malfoy's face when she had to kill her own sister.

From what he had heard Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were on the other side of Hogwarts and last he remembered Draco was with them. He could not help but smile when he thought of the pale, blonde boy- his best friend besides Ron and Hermione. He could not help but think of what would have happened if the Malfoys had not decided they wanted nothing to do with Voldemort. He would have been their enemy, they would have had to fight him, even kill him if they had no choice. He still remembered the day when Draco had come up to Harry asking him about what food Hermione liked when he had asked her out on their first date. Harry could not help but laugh when he thought of all the time the four of them spent time together. He looked around searching for the familiar face of their blond best friend. He turned to Hermione with a worried look on his face, "Hermione.....where?" he started when he suddenly heard a familiar scream from somewhere close, Harry could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Ginny.

* * *

* * *

Hermione saw a flash of horror spread across Harry's face as they recognized the voice of the girl who had screamed. The three of them were immediately on their feet, the tiredness that had filled them immediately dispersed at the mere thought of a threat. They ran towards where they heard the scream to find Ginny holding herself and covering her mouth tightly in her attempt to keep herself from crying. Harry rushed to his girlfriend when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and swiftly turned towards Hermione. He motioned to Ron to try and hold Hermione back. Hermione could not see what has made Ginny scream, Harry was blocking her view, and Ron was holding her back. She struggled against Ron snapping at him, "Just leave me. What the hell happened?". She pushed off Ron and made her way to Harry when into her view came pale blonde hair, an extremely pale face that was as familiar to her as her own blood. Lying there behind Harry and Ginny was....was her boyfriend, her everything, her Draco.

Hermione stared at the body, looking to the others who had their heads bent. "Are you people stupid? He is probably not dead at all! Did you even check his pulse. There is no way that MY Draco DIED. Harry, check his pulse. Go on, do it. DO IT Harry!" she screamed at Harry. "He can't be dead. Oh please! Not him too. Please!" she whimpered as her knees gave away. The others watched as she crawled towards the body of their best friend. They all knew what had happened to Hermione's parents, how despite being Obliviated they couldn't escape the Death Eaters, how they were tortured to reveal information about where they were. Ginny looked at the silver ring on Hermione’s hand gleaming in the sunshine

Hermione hugged his cold body, blood staining her clothes, her wails could have been heard on the other side of the castle because Lucius and Narcissa rushed to where they were, recognizing the cries of their son's girlfriend. Neville rushed to them, pulling them to some place else. Harry caught the stricken look on Lucius's face and the blank, disbelieving look on Narcissa's face as they saw the sight of Hermione sobbing, leaning on their son. "No No NO! Let me go instead! Give him back! Give him back to me! Give him back to me please...." Hermione cried and collapsed all the energy finally being drained from her. She remained limp on top of Draco’s body.

* * *

It was sunset when she woke up, she was on her bed in her dorm which surprisingly had not been destroyed in the war. She could not feel herself, her entire self was numb not just physically, mentally and emotionally as well. She had no idea what she would do anymore. Yes, she had a goal in life, to become an Auror and eventually a higher post so that she could bring changes to this world, this beautiful magic world which had been tainted by corrupt thoughts. But her goal had also included Draco, where she would get married to him. She remembered the day it all started,

_‘” Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his.” a young Hermione asked to three boys sitting in the compartment- one of them, the one with the bright red hair, holding out his wand towards his rat. The three boys shook their heads unaware that there was runaway toad- besides the chocolate one that flew out of their window. The pale blonde boy sized her up and asked her, “Do you want to join us? We are trying to show Harry here spells that we tried learning over summer.” “Harry? You’re Harry Potter! I have read about you in the History of Magic. My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?” she asked gesturing to the other two boys. “Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And that is Ron Weasley.” the blonde said. “Pleasure! I should be going though. I’ll see you around.” Hermione said and swung around her hair bouncing along with hair. “Hermione? Hang out with us sometime.” Draco said. Hermione turned around showing off a billion dollar smile. “I will.”_

She smiled remembering all the memories but the smile fell when she remembered the events of the previous day. She sat up in her bed and looked at the other bed in her dorm. Her redhead best friend was still asleep. None of them had time or the ability to sleep before the war. She wanted her bestfriend to enjoy atleast a few more hours of dreamless sleep. She walked out of her room and made her way to the common room which had not suffered as much damage as the rest of the towers.

The Ravenclaw’s tower had been smashed in and most of the students of that house had been distributed to the Gryyfindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin dorms. Her head was still fuzzy from all the crying and sleeping. She walked to the Quidditch grounds where the four of them used to play in their first and second year. Harry and Ron used to constantly complain about how Draco was the only one who could make Hermione come away from her books, well Draco.. and because of Harry’s involvement in everything dangerous. The quidditch grounds held so many memories of her and Draco- they had shared most of their firsts in that very place. Their first hug, first kiss, first fight and so many more. It was also where he lay dead, the image of yesterday still in her head.

_“Hermione!! Come on! Let us go to the Quidditch ground and it is snowing, I have always wanted to play Quidditch while it is snowing. Mum never allows us to play at home.” shouted Ron from the other side of the door waking Hermione and the rest of the girls. “RON! Shut up! I’ll be down. Ugh I just had to be woken up by him of all people.” Rushing through her routine she rushed down to find Harry, Ron and Draco sitting in front of the fireplace pigging on the chocolates Mrs. Weasley had sent them. All of them seemed to be wearing the jumper that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for them. Hermione made her way to the tree in the middle of the room taking the ones Mrs. Weasley had given her and sent the rest to her bed. “Come on Hermione! Wear your jumper! Let’s match.” Draco said._

_“Draco..We won’t be matching..Mrs. Weasley always knits our sweaters in different colours.” Hermione laughed. “Eh! But it’s fine. Wear it already.” Draco whined. “Yeah! Come on Hermione! Wear it. There will be no harm done.” Harry said. Hermione laughed and pulled it over her shirt. “So! Ron, why did you come and knock down my door, waking literally everyone in my dorm room.” she asked, an icy tone surfacing. “Oh!! Yeah That. Well, we wanted to play Quidditch. Mum never allowed us to play in the snow so I wanted to take advantage of the fact that Mum is not here. And Harry and Draco wanted to play too so we wanted to know if you would join us and be the umpire.” Ron said his tone getting more excited by every word. Hermione’s heart sank. She was no good at Quidditch and she won’t be able to participate in their fun. Keeping a straight face she agreed to what the boys proposed._

_Hermione waited for the boys who had gone to fetch their broomsticks. While she was waiting she saw Luna and Ginny, kneeling in the snow rolling a huge ball of snow. She walked over to them, ‘Are you guys making a snowman?” she asked them excited at the chance of doing something form the Muggle tradition. “A snowman? What’s that? We are actually just trying to roll up a huge ball which we are planning on levitating inside the castle and then planning on using on using the Bombardo spell on it to catch a few Slytherins under it!” said Luna._

_“Why Slytherins? I have heard of enmity between the houses in past years but to my knowledge that has not been prominent for a few years now especially since many Slytherin families as well stood up to Voldemort.” Hermione said as Ginny gasped. “Hold your horses Hermione. Its nothing as serious as house enmity. The prank wars are going on, thats it.” Ginny said laughing. “Prank wars? Does that not seem dangerous?” Hermione asked refusing to give up her stance. “Blimey Hermione, Why are you worrying about this so much. You ought to relax more.” Ginny told Hermione._

_Luna watched their interaction and started giggling and soon enough all three of them started laughing eventually falling on the snowy floor beneath them, waving their arms and legs around forming snow angels. Luna and Ginny got up to continue rolling their giant snow ball but Hermione continued to just lay there until the rays of the Sun that were falling upon her face. She felt someone lie down by her side so she turned around to face the person. Draco lay there right next to her with a huge grin on his face and his usually slick hair all messy. She kept staring at him until he started laughing and asked, “Is something there on my face?” She laughed softly and said,”No! It’s just….you look better like this. With your hair not slicked back like always.” Draco looked at her and said smiled brightly,” Is that so? Mother always told me that she liked my hair like this too. I guess I shall leave it this way from now on.” Hermione smiled brightly._

_“Shall we start then?” Draco asked noticing Harry and Ron running towards them. He stood up holding out a hand for her to take. Hermione stared at the hand in front of her. She really did not want to referee the game. Her disappointment must have been really visible “Come on Her- Achoo.” Draco sneezed and continued to till Harry and Ron reached them. “I think I’m coming down with something. You two go along. Hermione will you come up with me to Mrs. Pomphrey . I doubt she will let me fly around with this cold. We might as well read a book or something.” he said sniffing at proper intervals to give the required effect. Harry and Ron fell for it and took off on their brooms. Hermione just stared at Draco until she got up with a start and leapt onto him. “Thank you oh thank you so much.” Hermione said. “You always do what we want, I guess it’s time we did something that you wanted to. Just wait, Harry and Ron will be down soon. It’s not the same with two.” he said laughing flashing her a really bright smile.”_

Hermione knew what she had to do then. She had made up her mind. No one would stop her from getting back her Draco. She pulled something out of the inside of her shirt- her Time Turner.

Twisting it eight times she felt the familiar pull of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update as often as I can. No promises. School is taxing.
> 
> Kudos and Comments on your thoughts are appreciated.  
> Constructive criticism is most welcome


End file.
